


a heart would fit

by ohwickedsoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwickedsoul/pseuds/ohwickedsoul
Summary: Kageyama has a huge crush on Sugawara. This is widely known by everyone who even tangentially interacts with Kageyama, because Kageyama only likes three things- volleyball, milk cartons, and Suga- and he is very serious about all three.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 226
Collections: One-Shot Goldmine





	a heart would fit

Kageyama has a huge crush on Sugawara. This is widely known by everyone who even tangentially interacts with Kageyama, because Kageyama only likes three things- volleyball, milk cartons, and Suga- and he is very serious about all three. 

Suga takes this in stride, because this is not the first time he’s been crushed on by an underclassman, and, well- he likes his solemn li’l kouhai.

Even though he did steal his position. 

But Sugawara is bright and charming and very kind- though he’s often not _nice_ , per se- and he can deal with Kageyama's crush. And Kageyama is never weird about it and so Suga isn't either. He just takes Kageyama's dark red blushes and rare smiles in stride. If there's a part of Suga that notes the smiles are, when he actually means them, quite nice, it's no one's business but his own. 

So Suga throws an arm around Kageyama’s shoulders and gives him advice and teaches him how to do his signature and if he treats him maybe a little more special, no one's gonna call him on it. 

“It’s kind of sweet,” Asahi says, one day when it’s just the third years sweeping the gym. “I mean, he so obviously looks up to you.”

Daichi snorts. “Yeah, I’m sure it’s just that,” he says. “Just like it’s _just_ the fact that Noya thinks you’re a great ace.”

“What?” Asahi says, looking up from his broom. “What do you mean?”

Suga and Daichi exchange looks. “Asahi,” Suga says slowly, “you know Noya has a giant crush on you, right?”

It’s with some amount of glee that Suga watches Asahi go redder than he’s ever seen him. It’s kind of impressive, really. 

“What?” Asahi squeaks. 

“Oh, god,” Daichi sighs, long-suffering. “Forget I said anything. I give up.”

Suga’s cackles almost drown out Asahi’s spluttering and Daichi patiently berating Asahi for being emotionally dense.

And then it’s time for them to go, and Suga graduates, and goes to school, but he keeps an eye on his precious underclassmen- and maybe one in particular. 

When they make it to Nationals again, and again, Suga is there every time, up in the rafters with the rest of the former third years, screaming his throat hoarse. And every time, before every match, Kageyama looks seriously up into the stands until he finds Suga’s bright head, and he gives him a smile. 

It’s always small, and only once, at the very beginning, the first time he sees Suga, but it’s real and so genuinely happy at seeing him there that Suga takes it the sight of it and tucks it away behind his ribs for cold days. 

And so life goes on, and Suga gets a job as a teacher and maybe he tells stories to his kids about the great Kageyama Tobio, who is the greatest setter in the world, who Suga taught everything he knows. 

It's not entirely untrue, is the funny thing.

And so it goes. Suga- and the rest of the third years, and Suga sometimes wonders how he got so lucky as to find such a group of people so early in his life- keep up with volleyball. And keeping up with volleyball means keeping up with Kuroo, who’s only gotten more smug, and Bokuto, who is taking Japan by storm, and Oikawa, who Suga got _incredibly_ drunk with one night in Sendai and now has a blue heart by his name in his phone. And of course it means keeping up with their freak duo as Hinata sends tanned photos from Brazil and Tsukki complains about the awful color of his Frogs jersey.

And now Kageyama is back in Japan, signing with the Adlers, with _Ushijima_ , of all people. And Suga gets the bright idea from Daichi- it's always fucking Daichi, no one ever believes Suga that even though Suga _had_ the bad ideas Daichi _always_ enabled him- that he should ask Kageyama to come talk to his class.

Suga thinks that's _fantastic_ , informational and hysterical to boot, so he sends Kageyama a text and asks if he wants to come talk to a bunch of kindergartners. Kageyama agrees, almost immediately, and so one fine Friday morning Suga gets to, finally, introduce his class to the great Kageyama Tobio.

It’s the first time Suga’s seen Kageyama in person in over two and a half years.

His class _loses their mind_ and secretly, maybe Suga does too. Because Kageyama came back a little taller and definitely broader across the shoulders and settled in a way that Suga is struggling to define and he still blushes dark red when Suga throws an arm around his shoulders.

“Did Suga-sensei really teach you volleyball?" one of his students asks Kageyama, eyes wide. 

“Yes," Kageyama says, very seriously. “Suga-senpai was very good to me." 

Suga has to go sit down after that. He texts Daichi under the desk. 

To: Daichi Sawamura  
 _WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE GOT HOT_

From: Daichi Sawamura  
 _did he???_

To: Daichi Sawamura  
 _MURDER. MURDER IN MY HEART._

From: Daichi Sawamura  
 _not in front of the children._

To: Daichi Sawamura  
i'm going to DIE, DAICHI

From: Daichi Sawamura  
 _die-chi_

To: The Man Who Is Now Dead To Me  
 _good bye_

From: The Man Who Is Now Dead To Me  
 _have fun crushing on your kouhai!!_

After school, Kageyama waits around for Suga to finish. Suga notices this, and if he goes into the art supply closet to take a couple deep breaths on the pretext of putting the construction paper away, that’s no one’s business but his own. 

When he comes back out, Kageyama has the group photo of Karasuno’s volleyball team Suga keeps on his desk in his hands. 

“That’s probably my favorite photo of all of us,” Suga says, and Kageyama only starts a little when he looks up. 

It’s one taken right before the third years all graduated, after all the volleyball was said and done. They’re all in street clothes at some izayaka Ukai and Takeda had taken them to, grinning and laughing. 

Suga is grinning so hard his eyes are almost closed, and he’s got his arm slung around Kageyama’s shoulders, who is pink across the cheeks, mouth soft and almost upturned. 

“Mine too,” Kageyama says, looking back down at it. He sets it very gently down on the desk, and Suga’s heart gives a little squeeze. “Suga-senpai-“ he says, and then pauses. 

“Suga,” he starts over, and Suga’s heart goes into double time. “Would you like to get dinner?” 

Suga doesn’t even pause. “Yes,” he says. “When?”

* * *

Now every one of Suga’s kindergartners knows _the_ Kageyama Tobio is Suga-sensei’s boyfriend.

Suga starts calling himself a WAG. Daichi hates it.

Suga's instagram starts filling up with shots of himself hanging off his serious boyfriend. Pictures of Kageyama carefully cutting out construction paper stars, twin glasses of Sapporo on the table. Photos of the stadium in Koganei. A selfie of Suga swamped in a number 20 jersey.

Kageyama blushes the same dark red every time Suga takes his face in both his hands and kisses him, and Suga documents it all, but he keeps those photos for himself.

When they move in together, it’s easier than they thought it would be. Kageyama is still serious and often sullen and quiet, and Suga can take things too far, but Suga also works to draw Kageyama out and into the sun, and Kageyama can always get Suga to listen, to push further. 

They learn Kageyama is very good at doing the dishes but Suga is the one who keeps the plants alive. Suga has to teach Kageyama how to dance, and he does so in their kitchen in stocking feet to the tune of random Spotify playlists. Kageyama is not particularly rhythmic but he’s as graceful in this as he is everything athletic, and the first time he spins Suga around and dips him low to the ground, Suga looses his breath. 

Suga can almost feel his face go slack with shock, and Kageyama grins at him- actually grins at him, happy and proud- and hauls him back up with little to no effort. 

“Who taught you that?” Suga says, still a touch breathless, when they’re both on solid footing again. He’s still a little giddy at how far he has to look up into Kageyama’s face- he got _tall_. 

“You did,” Kageyama says, the corners of his mouth still a little upturned. “Except you were drunk, and I think you dropped me.”

Suga barks out a short, sharp burst of laughter, and Kageyama bites his lip against a smile and then kisses him.

Kageyama can also out drink Suga any day of the week by virtue of both size and constitution, which does become a problem with they go out with the Karasuno alumni.

They can tell it's time for them to go home when Suga gets a sly grin on his face, his hands under the table, and Kageyama starts to go steadily red. 

Suga’s more adventurous than Kageyama, more extroverted and more willing to cause a scene. That’s what the rest of Karasuno thinks, however, until they realize that Kageyama still doesn’t particularly care about anything other than volleyball and Suga and will happily ignore social norms to give in to whatever Suga wants. 

They’re bundled into taxis more often than not, Daichi lecturing and laughing equally. Tsukki will be disparaging, Yachi flushed and embarrassed, and Hinata squawking while Tanaka and Atsumu, joining them regularly now because of Hinata, egg them all on. 

It doesn’t matter, however, because they can get out of the taxi into the cold, dark night and hurry into their warm, bright apartment, shedding shoes and scarves and laughing when Suga manages to hip check Kageyama into the counter. 

“I’m a professional athlete,” Kageyama complains, rubbing his hip. “I literally need my body to make money.”

“Oh, I _bet_ you could use your body to make money,” Suga says appreciatively. 

“ _Koushi_ ,” Kageyama says, despairingly, one of those smiles only Suga gets to see curling his mouth. 

“ _Tobio_ ,” Suga coos right back, and takes a deep, satisfied pleasure in how Kageyama’s ears get just as pink as they did the first time he said his given name. Kageyama scowls, but his heart’s obviously not in it.

“I should’ve listened to Daichi,” Kageyama says. “You’re a menace.”

“Don’t be so mean to your senpai,” Suga says, cuddling up next to him and sliding his cold hands under his t-shirt. 

“A menace with cold hands,” Kageyama says. 

“Warm me up?” Suga says, tips his face up and locks his hands at the small of Kageyama’s back. 

Kageyama’s still scowling when he presses his mouth to Suga’s, but it drops from his face pretty quickly. In a moment he’s walking Suga back towards their bedroom, hampered by the fact that Suga refuses to release his grip from his waist. 

When they bump into another corner, Kageyama swears, and Suga starts laughing, unable to stop. He’s still laughing when Kageyama swears again and hoists Suga up and over his shoulder, elbowing his way into their bedroom and then kicking the door closed. 

Because Suga is bright and loud and Kageyama is not but nights at home are soft and warm and their apartment has plenty of light that streams out from under the closed bedroom door, through the white curtains of their bedroom at night, and in the wide windows Suga loved so much in the kitchen in the morning.

And if in the morning, Suga murmurs about future plans- a house, a cat, maybe more- Kageyama listens seriously, nods over cups of steaming tea and tangles their feet together under the table, and tells Suga about the offers he’s gotten from Italy, from Team Japan, from everywhere, and Suga thinks maybe traveling wouldn’t be so bad.

That's sort of the thing, right? Suga and Kageyama have always taken each other seriously. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted- some of it, at least- as a thread on my twitter. 
> 
> [come hang out with me there!](https://twitter.com/ohwickedsoul)
> 
> stay safe, stay healthy, be good.


End file.
